


【芝诺光】炮友关系

by Takahashi77



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takahashi77/pseuds/Takahashi77
Summary: 跟基友水群的时候突然的自我芝诺斯×猫光→双箭头我流ooc 无脑黄文





	【芝诺光】炮友关系

海雾村公寓的一个房间里，光正懒洋洋的将整个人缩在被窝里，视线盯着虚空中的某一点发呆。

是什么时候开始变成这样的状况呢？

或许是在空中花园跟与神龙融合的芝诺斯战斗战败后，被兴奋的加雷马帝国皇太子揪着尾巴当场享用之后开始的吧，到现在这样畸形的……炮友（？）关系。

表面上是一见面就要杀个你死我活的对手，而到了夜晚就变成了两只在床上互相舔着伤口发泄欲望的野兽。

而他没有拒绝，甚至病态的享受着这种畸形关系所带来的快感。

“咔哒。”

房门打开的声音唤回了光的思绪，他没有动作，安静的听着来人的动静。

房门上锁的声音，盔甲被扔在地上的声音，腰带解开的声音，以及越来越近的脚步声。

盖过头顶的被子被人一把掀开，明亮的光线让光反射性的微眯上双眼并将双手挡在眼前，却反被抓住双腕压倒在床上，下颚被用力捏住的疼痛感让光皱起了眉头，紧接着就是粗暴的一个标准芝诺斯式的吻。

因为光满世界跑腿做任务，两人已经有几个月没有见面了，无处发泄的欲望自然不是一个吻就能够平息下去的。

芝诺斯起身，像抓小动物一样捏着光的后颈将他扔在地板上，一手拨弄着他的兽耳说到：“舔吧。”

光的呼吸似乎都变得燥热起来，迟疑着坐直身体把手搭在芝诺斯的大腿上，一只手轻易的从芝诺斯松开的裤腰中探进去，抓住他半硬的性器，舌尖试探性的在柱身上舔弄着。

男人略微用力的扯了扯他的头发催促他。

鲜红的唇舌一下一下的舔弄着，从下面的双丸到顶端，整个性器都变得湿漉漉的。

光张口含住芝诺斯的龟头，先是吮吸着，让后用舌尖舔弄着微微张开的铃口，双手配合的撸动着柱身。

他已经很熟练了。

“呼……”

柔软湿热的口腔和粗糙的猫舌让芝诺斯舒服的叹气，他调整了一下坐姿，像是鼓励似的抚摸着光的头顶，任由他继续了一会儿之后，双手固定住光的脑袋开始深喉。

狰狞的性器在光的口中抽插着，一次比一次深入，刺激咽喉不断的收缩。

光配合着放松自己的嘴巴，咽喉不断被戳弄的不适感让他流出了泪水，无法吞咽的液体顺着下颚滴落在地板上，形成了一个小水洼。

不知过了多久，随着几下格外深入的抽插，芝诺斯在光的嘴里射了出来。

光咽下了大部分的液体，他还保持着张嘴的动作，伸出的舌尖上还带着残留的精液。

“呵，我的挚友……”

芝诺斯轻笑着含住光的舌尖。

吻毕，光还没有回过神来，就被芝诺斯提起来，跨坐在了他的大腿上。

单薄的衣物被一把扯掉扔在一边，芝诺斯双手抚摸着光的身体。

上面似乎又添了新的伤痕，被男人略微用力的按压，已经结痂的伤口再次裂开，鲜血顺着流下，接着再被一一舔去，留下青紫的吮痕，带着薄茧的手指有意无意的划过光早已挺立的乳头

“挚友，很期待吗？”

“芝诺斯……”

光轻声呢喃着，一只手无意识的梳理着皇子的金发，挺立的乳尖蹭在他的唇上，无声的催促着。

灼热的呼吸刺激乳头更加挺立，一边被男人含住，时轻时重的吮吸着，一边被手指按住，陷进乳晕之中揉搓。光一下子软了腰，把下巴抵在芝诺斯的头上，低声的喘息着。

等到芝诺斯终于松口，两个乳头都肿胀起来，泛着水光。

芝诺斯从枕头下摸出一个瓶子。

粘稠的液体顺着光裸的脊背流到臀缝之中，芝诺斯的手指带着液体轻松的插入了穴口，几个月没有开荤的地方饥渴的收缩着，渴望得到满足。

乳头又被含入口中，臀缝中的手指快速的抽插着，随着水声带出粘稠的液体，光仰着头急促的喘息着，几乎就要射了出来。

芝诺斯却突然抽出了手指，将灼热粗大的性器抵着穴口磨蹭着。

“唔……”

明明快要高潮却突然被打断，光难耐的在芝诺斯身上扭动着，穴口一张一合想要吞下性器，却被芝诺斯托住了屁股。

“不是喜欢给蛮族跑腿吗，大英雄？现在知道回来了？”

“我没有！”

光把头埋在芝诺斯的脖颈处一通乱蹭，见他还是迟迟没有动作，发泄似的一口咬在了芝诺斯的脖子上。

似乎是被光撒娇（？）般的动作取悦，芝诺斯终于不再为难他，炽热的性器全根没入，熟门熟路的找到隐藏在深处的敏感点顶弄。

“呜……芝诺斯……”

终于得到满足的穴口贪婪的吮吸着肉棒，光双臂紧紧环住芝诺斯的脖颈，看着男人带着欲望的脸，失神呻吟着。

芝诺斯双手钳住光的腰大开大合的操弄起来，被神龙强化的身体加上骑乘的体位，让光有一种要被顶穿的错觉。

“太……太深了呜……”

光下意识将手放在小腹，仿佛可以感受到芝诺斯性器的轮廓。

“深一点，你才会更舒服。”

似乎是为了印证自己的话，芝诺斯掐着光饱满的臀肉，更加用力的顶入。

“不行了……！”

还没操弄几下，本就快要高潮的光就颤抖着射了出来。

被操熟的穴口驯服的包裹着性器，还没等光缓过气来，就又被芝诺斯抓着腰变成跪趴在床上的姿势。

“哈……啊……不要了……”

性器抵住那一点摩擦的感觉实在是太美妙了。

“你要的。”

芝诺斯一手着抓光的腰，一手在他的尾巴根部揉捏，欣赏着他不由自主的扭腰，晃动屁股追逐快感的模样。

“来吧挚友……”

“发出更多让我愉悦的声音吧。”

承受不住来自后方的猛烈撞击，光整个人都伏在了床上，只剩下被芝诺斯抓着的屁股高高翘起，毛绒绒的尾巴讨好的缠在男人的手臂上。

粗长狰狞的性器破开湿热的肠壁，次次都撞在光的敏感点上再全根抽出。

快感太过强烈就变成了折磨，光挣扎着想要摆脱芝诺斯的束缚，却反被男人拉着尾巴用力的向胯下按，似乎要把囊袋也挤进去一样，爽得光又一次尖叫着射了出来。整个人都化成了一滩水，被男人狠狠的压在床上，咬住后颈，炙热的龟头抵在他的敏感点射了出来。

喘息声交织在一起，芝诺斯环住光的腰翻了个身，手指在他的脸上摩挲着，最后停留在唇边，和他交换了一个吻。

光觉得自己不需要再去抗拒这种感觉。

芝诺斯结实的手臂圈着他的肩膀，带来一种不可思议的安全感。

其实这样也挺好的。

光转了个身把脸埋在芝诺斯的怀里，不去想明天可能会发生的一切。感受着男人逐渐平稳的呼吸声，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
